A small but significant tragedy
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: A newly reformed Shego comes home to a distruaght Kim.  Has something happened to their unborn child?  Rated M for Adult themes, mild violence, dangerous Ice cream consumption and a blatantly stolen story concept.


Authors Note: Before you settle down to read this I must inform you that Shego knocking up Kim via means of mad science orginated with the author known as NoDrogs. If you haven't read any of that Author's work yet I suggest you stop reading this drek and go immeadiately to do so. After you've done that then you come back and see how I use the blatantly stolen idea.

A small but significant tragedy

Dementor had not seen it coming. He had thought he was safe because of Kim Possible's current condition. He had been surprised when her side kick Ron Stoppable had turned up; he had been scared half to death when Kim's temporary replacement had blown up his current doomsday device. He was reminded of why the replacement was highly sought by organisations on both sides of the law. She had snuck in without confronting any guards, had not been visible on any camera and had merely kicked the machine to cause it to have a massive cascade failure. Not for the first time the short European mad scientist cursed Doctor Drakken and his final ill thought out plot. He should have known it would drive that green woman permanently back to the side of good.

Later that night a black and green jet touched down on a suburban driveway. Its cockpit opened and two figures climbed out. The male figure fell down the ladder, while the taller lithe female form jumped out flipped once and landed on her feet.

"Nice work today Stoppable," Shego said.

"Thanks," Ron replied. "Dementor didn't know what happened thanks to the Ron Man's mad distraction skills."

"Well Ron man I was talking about you finally not throwing up in my ride," Shego said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh man."

"No seriously good work today," Shego said. "Without you I would have had to cut back on my Kimmie time today."

"Hey anything for friend," he said.

Friend, it was a word Shego hadn't really had to use before, she hadn't really had friends before but time and again in the past few months he had proven why someone like Kim Possible relied on him. He had talked her through panic attacks, helped discuss her career options and had even provided the picnic for that romantic afternoon she had shared with Kim last week. Kim, the mother to be of her child thanks to Drakken's genetic experimentations actually working for once. Of course the rest of his plan had failed miserably. He didn't count on Shego throwing herself upon Kim's mercy when she learnt how her genetic material had been used without her consent, he didn't count on the two women sorting through their emotions and discovering the love they shared. He even didn't count on Shego actually wanting to be there for her child.

"So you asked that Japanese girl out yet?" she asked as they walked up the path to the front door of the Possible residence.

"Yori?" Ron asked. "We're just friends."

"Stoppable stop being a buffoon, even your Dad can tell she likes you."

Shego reached out and pressed the door bell. A peculiar habit for a former thief but she felt like she needed to be respectful to the Doctors Possible. After all they were always there offering their support to her and Kim despite the fact she was responsible for their teenage daughter's current predicament. Sure Drakken had created the device but she had fired the dart and it was her genes. Ann Possible opened the door for her daughter's girlfriend and best friend. She looked tired her and her hair seemed unkempt. Both Shego and Ron knew something was wrong.

"Shego, Ron thank god your back!" She wailed. "Something's happened; Kim's locked herself in her room and won't even talk when I ask her what's wrong!"

Shego thought for a second, Kim had been to the doctor's earlier. Perhaps she was upset Shego hadn't been able to make it because Global Justice had her providing information on Hench co the entire morning and then she'd been busy making sure her legitimate accounts could be made more profitable in order to ensure her daughters future. She hoped that if that was it Kim would forgive her as she had for so many other things. But the way Ann was acting Shego feared it was something much much worse.

"Ann?" she asked.

"Whatever it is its bad."

Shego nodded in response.

"Ron you try your way, I'll try mine."

"Got it Shego," he said as he ran inside and up the stairs. Rufus gave a salute after popping out from his pocket as they rushed by. Shego rushed around to the wall beneath Kim's window. With merely two leaps she landed just outside Kim's window. She went to open it only to find it locked. Something Kim hadn't done since they had official became a couple.

"Damn it Kimmie," Shego said more worried than upset. She quickly pulled her set of lock picks from her leg pouch and made quick work of the lock. She slid the window across and entered the room. Kim was laying in her bed her eyes red with tears, her breathing heavy with sobs. She was a mess no doubt about it.

"Go away," Kim groaned.

"Kimmie? Pumpkin? My Princess what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kim lied.

"You still aren't very good at lying," Shego said as she sat down and pulled Kim into a tight hug.

"Don't touch me," Kim said as she struggled away from the embrace. "Just...just go away and leave me alone. You should leave me alone."

"Kim I could never leave you or our little miracle alone," Shego was interrupted by Kim's heavy incoherent sobbing words. What had she just said to upset the red head so?

"Don't you get it you can leave," Kim wailed. "You have no responsibilities to hold you here anymore."

"What does that mean?" Shego said trying not to be angry, after all something was hurting her Kimmie deeply it was her purpose to make it stop, not make it worse. "Kim I love you, but I need you to tell me what has happened so I can start making you feel better."

"I don't deserve to feel better," Kim yelled. "And you should hate me!"

"I could never hate you oh wonderful girl who pulled me out of the darkness."

"Just leave."

Shego decided to try a different track.

"Don't want to," she said. "The love of my life, my family is right here I don't want to leave."

Kim slapped her. Shego rubbed her cheek she had no choice but to let it slide; she had never seen Kim this upset.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" she asked. "What did I do?"

"It's not you it's me," Kim said.

"But..."

"I've failed you," Kim said. "I screwed up really..."

"Never."

"Shego don't you understand," Kim said as she collapsed back onto the green woman. "The little one, I've lost the little one."

It hit her with more force than any physical blow ever had. Worse than when hego knocked her through several city blocks after she quit team go. Worse than anytime Kim had kicked her into a doomsday device. She fell to the floor stunned. She sat in silence, unhearing and unseeing for a good quarter of an hour.

"That's why you should hate me," Kim said over and over during that time.

But Shego couldn't do that, not now not ever. In fact it was her concern about what Kim was saying that pulled her from her catatonic state. First however there something else she had to deal with. She had finally heard Ron knocking at the door hard and screaming both her and Kim's names demanding that they open the door. Pulling her credit card from her leg pouch she opened the door but stopped him from coming in.

"Take this and go buy ice cream, lots and lots of ice cream," Shego said. "Then after bringing it back here go to the video rental place or whatever and get a heap of comedies. Bring them back here and then you go home."

"Shego this is your emergency only..." Ron began.

"It's bad real bad Ron," Shego explained. "In fact it's the worst."

"I'm here for both of you."

"Thank you Ron," Shego said as he left on the most important mission of his life.

She closed the door gently and turned back to her distraught girlfriend.

"Uhhh," Shego said while trying to gulp in some air and not fall down right next to Kim. "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you at the Doctors this morning. Do we know how it happened? Should I go burn down the doctor's office?"

"No," Kim mumbled. "Don't want you to be arrested."

Shego scooped Kim into her arms.

"Talk to me pumpkin," Shego said.

"My fault," Kim said as she cried into Shego's shoulder. "I tripped at School last week, probably lost the baby then."

"Not your fault Kim," Shego said soothingly. "Maybe it just wasn't the right time, sometimes tragedies happen and they hurt, they hurt a lot."

"But..."

"It's okay Kimmie," Shego said. "I will never forget our little miracle, she must have been an angel sent to make me realise the truth."

"What truth?"

"That I love you and always will."

"How can you say that when I ruined our chance to start a family?"

"Kim you are my family," Shego said. "As for children, I'm willing to try again but only with you. You're the only person in the world I want to be co-parent with."

"But what if this wasn't a natural miscarriage," Kim sobbed. "What if Doctor D's technology had unforseen problems?"

"Then I just make him perfect it under threat of server plasma burn," Shego said. "If he can't we can always adopt. I'm pretty well off financially and you're the world's greatest role model how could any adoption agency refuse."

"Really?"

"Pumpkin if I could I would allow Ron to donate sperm and I'd carry the baby," Shego explained.

Kim finally returned Shego's embrace and kissed her hard.

"I Love you."

"I love you to Kim," Shego replied. "Of course maybe we should wait until after you're finished college and I'm less worried about my past ruining everything before we try again. We'll talk more when we're both feeling better, after we've done mourning the little miracle."

Kim smiled, Shego was always willing to talk about stuff with her rather than revert to the punch first discus later attitude she had when working for Doctor Drakken. She remembered when Shego had first come to her to explain what happened. Even though they had decided against it Shego was willing to talk about the option of terminating the pregnancy. This made her smile as she remembered Shego asking some religious nuts who accosted them and called their unborn child unnatural if they should seek to terminate the pregnancy for that reason. The look on those people's faces showed Shego could deliver devastating blows without resorting to physical violence. Kim groaned as she realised they would have to tell the world the baby had gone back to the heaven that had gifted her to them. She did not know if she or Shego could face the extremely nasty glee some members of society would greet the news with.

"We need to call Wade," Kim said reaching for her kimmunicator. "Set up a press release..."

Shego gripped her arm firmly and prevented her from picking up the device.

"Later," Shego said. "Right now all I'm worried about is you."

"And I'm being a jerk," Kim said. "I'm forcing you to be the strong one when you need to cry as much as I do."

"Yeah," Shego said. "But you can be the strong one tomorrow. Right now we're going down stairs to see if your Mom knows anyone that can give us grief consoling to help us cope with the loss of our little miracle."

Kim nodded as Shego scoped her up and carried her bridal style to the door.

"And then Ron should at least have the ice cream back," Shego said. "It won't fill the hole in both our hearts but it's going to taste good."

This produced a half smile on Kim's face that was incapable of hiding the sadness in her eyes as they went down the stairs to face the future together.


End file.
